Best Friend
by Stella the Hedgehog
Summary: [Oneshot, SakuIno] Sakura had never thought that she would be on the recieving end of affection... from someone of the same gender. [Short somg quote from Best Friend by ToyBox]


Yuri is my new favorite thing. I love it. LOL that was random...

The song is Toy-Box's "Best Friend" with some words changed... really just "he" to "she"

oOo

_She's my best friend, best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too? She tickles in my tummy, she's so yummy yummy, hey, you should get a best friend too..._

Sakura had never thought that she would be on the recieving end of affection - from someone of the same gender. She never had any problem with homosexuality, but of course the thought had never really crossed her mind. And now she was having second thoughts about Sasuke, because another budding romance had invaded her life and pushed Sasuke away.

Not that there was anything _wrong_ with Ino. Sakura had always thought that Ino was beautiful, but that was perfectly narutal... they had been best friends since kindergarden, and now in tenth grade, it would be going on thier 11th year of being friends.

Sakura had known Ino since kindergarden, and she had began liking Sasuke Uchiha in third grade. In eighth grade, she began having her second thoughts about Sasuke, and in ninth grade, she began having her suspicions that Ino was not in love with Shikamaru Nara as she regularly claimed, but that she was, in fact, in love with _her._ Sakura knew all too well that sometimes girls translated what they heard into what they wanted to hear, but that was just it. It was never what she heard from Ino that tipped her off. It was what she didn't hear, the little things. The way Ino walked faithfully by her side through the hall, the way the blonde snuggled up to her when they watched movies on the weekends at Ino's house.

At the beginning, Sakura felt weird about it. Aside from Fuzzy Brows (who was a genuinely sweet boy but unbelievably annoying) and Naruto, she had never been loved. But over time, she had eased into the relationship, until she barel noticed the way Ino stared at her, calmly and thoughtfully, or the way her hand always seemed to find Sakura's.

It was in 10th grade, in December of that year, that Ino had taken Sakura's first kiss. Her first _real_ kiss anyway. Sakura had been kissed before: gentle pecks on the cheek from Lee, and the chaste kiss that her date, Kiba Inuzuka, ahd placed on her lips at the eighth grade dance, one that she quickly wiped away. But Ino's kiss wasn't like that, it was soft and warm and full, with a bit of Ino's sticky pink lip gloss and blue eyes staring from beneath lowered eyelids.

They had been hanging out at Ino's house, with the fireplace lit and cups of hot chocolate and Christmas lights twinling in every corner of the room. A tall Christmas tree towered over both girls, and a beaming angel sat at the very top. Ino had just told Sakura that Shikamaru had broken up with her - they had lasted two weeks and three days, even though everyone seemed to know that Shikamaru had always liked Temari. And that's when it had happened. When her best friend had kissed her, passionately and warmly, and even though Sakura had never thought about being a lesbian before, there was something decidedly right about the feeling of Ino's lips.

The room was silent for a few moments. And then, "I-Ino?"

Ino blushed, forcing a smile. "Hey, look Sakura... I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen, I was just going to say I -"

Sakura stopped her by placing one hand over her mouth. "It happened just perfectly, Ino. How long have you..." Sakura trailed off.

"Since fifth grade." Ino said quietly. "And you're not mad, are you, Sakura?"

"Mad? Are you kidding me?" Sakura returned the kiss that Ino had given you, with as much passion as she could muster for the blonde. "You are my best friend, Ino. I can never get mad at you... and if I do, I can't stay mad at you."

Ino smiled softly for a moment, before breaking the serious mood by gently tugging Sakura's hair that was finally long enough to tie into a ponytail. "Come on then. We should get to bed, it's getting late."

Sakura couldn't honestly say that nothing had changed... because not a thought of Sasuke remained.

END


End file.
